This invention relates generally to a miniature printer and especially to a printer utilized in electronic table calculators, pocket calculators and the like. In the art, such printers utilize a number of character wheels mounted to a rotating drive shaft. During a first rotation of the shaft the character wheels are stopped at their desired character by selection means after which printing takes place. The character wheels are reset to their original position during a second rotation of the drive shaft. Such printers have generally rotated the drive shaft at the same rotary speed during the character selection and resetting processes. This constant speed of rotation creates a number of problems especially where high speed printing is involved. If high speed printing is desired either reliability of operation must be sacrificed or large amounts of power must be input to overcome these problems. The instant invention is directed to a miniature printer which overcomes these difficulties without sacrificing reliability of operation or requiring large inputs of power.